


In The Middle

by Mama_Knows_Best



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Time, Smut, Swearing, Threesome, friends - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Knows_Best/pseuds/Mama_Knows_Best
Summary: When you're head over heals for two of the greatest guys you know and can't choose, why not just have them both! That's what Sophia did!!*I seriously suck at summaries ha*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've written this fanfic because I thought, why not. I'm just a random weird girl who adores both Matt & Syn (mostly Matt) too much & couldn't decide which one I wanted to write about so I picked them both!  
> Enjoy ;)

Everyone that attended college could not wait for the summer to begin. It meant no work to do and no exams just relaxation and some fun.  
It was here! Finally!  
Summer break had started and already people were hanging at the beach all day, chilling with their friends and families. It seriously was the best feeling!  
For Sophia, this was the time to catch up with some of her friends that she doesn't get to see that often, as she's always studying hard at college and they were away touring in a professional and extremely famous band. She knew when she signed up for her course, she wouldn't be able to travel with them like she always used too. Ever since the age of 14 she's been best friends with the whole of band. They looked after her, made her laugh more than anyone else ever could but most of all, made sure she was safe.  
She'd first met the guys backstage at one of there shows in LA and got friendly with them. They shared common interests and she found out that one of her relatives works for them in the technology side of things, which she found super cool. Ever since that day she's been close to them all.

"So Soph, are you glad it's all finished for a while?"  
She looked up at the well built figure standing over her. Matthew Charles Sanders or better known as his stage name M. Shadows, the frontman of the band Avenged Sevenfold. Sophia and Matt were very close, they adored each other and were the definition of the term 'friendship goals.' They were inseparable whenever the met up.  
Sophia had developed feelings for Matt a few years ago but didn't have the guts to tell him about it as she'd feared it would destroy there friendship and she seriously didn't want to lose him. At the time, he was married to Valary, his childhood sweetheart, but things just got complicated between them and they ended up splitting up and not long after getting a divorce. Matt took it hard and worried what it would do to their two sons River and Cash, but he knew it was for the best. Things were just not how they used to be. They still see each other and still remain friends.

"Oh definitely! I've been thinking about it for ages and now it's finally here, I can relax and hang with you guys." She smiled sweetly at him. He slowly bent down to sit next to her on the blanket she'd lay down.  
"Good, we've missed you beautiful." He shot her a goofy smile, showing his perfect dimples, making butterflies appear hard in her stomach. She adored his smile, it was so warm, that it cheered her up whenever she felt down. It was beautiful, just like the rest of him.  
"I've missed you guys too!" She put her arms around him and give him a squeeze.  
"Hey guys, there's a concert gunna start soon, we should go and check it out." Zacky came running up to them, almost out of breath.  
"Yeah sounds good to me." Matt spoke, looking at Sophia and she smiled and nodded her head back to him.  
They got up from the blanket and she shook it off, getting the sand off of it. They made there way to where the rest of the group were standing, by a bunch of stalls selling food and drinks.  
"I'm totally drinking today. No college means a hell of a lot of drinks coming my way. WOOO." Sophia was seriously excited to have the free time and spend it with the guys she loved. She ordered a bottle of cider and started to drink it.  
"Woah, Soph, slow down, it's only 3 in the afternoon." Grabbing the drink off of her, Matt giggled and teased her with the bottle. She was short so reaching up on tip toe didn't really make much difference, he was too tall for her.  
"Hey, stop, you're such a douche sometimes Matthew." She laughed at him.  
"Don't we know it!" Johnny spoke up from behind Zacky. They all just laughed and made there way towards the stage. The group of them consisted of Matt, Zacky, Meaghan, Johnny, Lacey, Sophia, Brooks, Kelly, Brian and Michelle. The guys and their girls, apart from Matt, single pringle. 

The sound of loud music and people screaming and singing was magical to Sophia, this was what summer was about. She loved going to music festivals and dancing like mad to dance tracks and of course drinking a shit ton of alcohol. 7 o'clock and already most of the guys were on their way to being totally out of it, the amount of drinks going around were terrifying.  
"Soph's wanna beer?" Sophia heard a voice call from behind her. She turned around to see Brian at the drinks stall, swaying from side to side. She giggled and made her way over to him.  
"Yeah, go on then." She replied, looking at him straight into his brown eyes. Sophia felt certain feelings for Brian, same ones with Matt, though not as strong. Again though, she's never told him about it, though one time they kissed outside of the hotel they were staying in. Brian is married to Michelle but they have an open relationship. Michelle's been with a couple of guys whilst with Brian and he's been with a few girls. Its not the type of relationship that Sophia likes but hey, they're both amazing and attractive people, so why not.  
"Drinks for everyone p-please." He asked whilst taking a swig from a bottle he'd already got in his hand.  
"Sure thing." The barmaid replied to him. Brian smiled at her and turned back around to face Sophia. "You look beautiful today Soph, I-I like what you're wearing." He smiled at her.  
"Thanks Bri, you look amazing too." She said blushing. She wore a white laced top with a white bikini underneath and denim shorts that were slightly ripped along the edges and showed just the bottom of her bum cheeks. She finished off the look with some new white converse. Her dark brown with blue/grey tint hair was tied into a loose bun and just a little amount of make up on, nothing too much as it was too hot for it.

"Wooo, go Johnny, go Johnny, go Johnny." Everyone started chanting, making Johnny dance his little butt off. Moves that no-one had seen him do ever.  
"Where did he learn them moves?" Michelle laughed, dancing along with him.  
"I dunno, but DAMN." Sophia started dancing behind him, with not a care in the world. This is what she needed, fun!  
Zacky joined in with them, grinding up against Johnny making everyone wolf whistle and join in. Matt grabbed Sophia by the waist from behind and started dancing. She placed her hands on top of his and entwined her fingers with his.  
"You've got some moves girl." His face touching hers. She grinned and started to giggle at his statement. She's always danced in front of the guys but nothing like this before.  
"Have I? Must have been all the practising at college parties." She turned around to face him, looking so happy, smiling. She put her arms around his neck, looking into his hazel eyes.  
"Like watching me wiggle huh?' Teasing him. He smirked and slapped her bum firmly.  
"Yeah, got a problem with that little missy?"  
"Nope." She continued to dance hard in front of him, showing off what she could do, hoping he'd reacted to her and he did. 

"Guy's its getting late and I have to check on the kids." Lacey told them all, as they were now pretty damn drunk.  
"OOOOKKKKK." Johnny shouted even though he was right next to her. She put her arm around his waist and lead him to the nearest opening to go back to the hotel. Shortly after, Michelle went with Kelly and Brooks and Zacky and Meaghan went to the nearest fast food place as they were starving. It just left Sophia, Matt and Brian dancing and messing about together.  
"This is what I've missed guys. I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU!" Almost tripping over her own feet, Sophia danced like she'd never done before.  
The music had finished around 1ish so they decided to leave and go back towards the hotel.  
"Soph, you coming back t-to the ermm... you know, that place where, ermm.. we sleep?' Brian slurred, trying his hardest not to fall.  
"You mean the hotel Bri? HA, yeah I'll come back." She replied, poking him in his side, making him shout out.  
They slowly made their way back to the hotel, Sophia placed in between them both, holding Brian up as he was slowing falling to the ground. Matt wasn't too bad, he could normally handle his drinks pretty well.  
They got inside the hotel and made their way up to the rooms. Brian was in room 65 and Matt was in room 70, so not too far apart.  
"I'm gunna go and change into something, a bit more, ermm.. better."  
"A bit more better?" Sophia whispered to Matt, who couldn't help but laugh at his friends drunkly state.  
"B-bye losers, be back out sooooooooon." He opened the door and fell inside.  
"Okay well, that was weird haha." Sophia laughed.  
"Yeah, so you wanna come into my room?" Matt asked her sweetly.  
"Of course." She smiled at him and messed his hair up.

"You know, I've never found a girl like you before, so smart yet so beautiful. You got the looks and the brains." Matt told the brunette as she took a sip from her glass. They both sat on the bed with just the little lights on that were located on each side of the bed. Matt in his tanned shorts and a tank top on and Sophia took off her top leaving her with the bikini top and her shorts on.  
"Aww thank you." She blushed. "I mean I'm smart yes, but not beautiful." She scratched her head feeling nervous.  
"No Soph, you are beautiful. I've always thought it." He looked down at his glass, biting his bottom lip. Sophia noticed and a shock went through her whole body.  
"Really? Wow." This made her blush even more and feel the warmth grow in the pit of her core. She put down her glass and budged up closer to Matt who by this time was lay down on the bed. She slid down next to him and turned on her right side. She looked into his eyes and he slowly moved forward towards her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was just setting the scene and stuff, so this chapter will have the saucy bits in (well I try to write sexy but I think I kinda fail haha)  
> Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like sexy stuff, look away now ;D
> 
> This chapter is quite long and I apologise for my terrible writing now, I'm not great at writing, especially sexy stuff haha. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it :3

"Why do you do this too me?" Matt looked at Sophia straight into her eyes. He looked a little scared but aroused at the same time. He thought he could never love someone again after Val but Sophia was special to him. She was everything that he looked for in a girl and to make things better, she was his best friend.  
"What? I'm not doing anything!" Sophia face was a picture of confusion. 'What was he on about?' she thought to herself.  
"Yeah you are, looking all sexy and all. Seriously every single time we meet up in the summer, you drive me crazy with what you wear and how amazing you look. You make me want you badly!" He placed his left hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. His touch sent waves through her body. She's always dreamed of him touching her in a more meaningful way.

He moved his hand down to her neck, his fingers just brushing against her skin causing her eyes to close and let out a small moan. The feeling in her stomach was intensifying, he was teasing the hell out of her with not even doing much!  
She closed the small gap that was between there bodies and moved her face closer towards his. She could feel his warm breath against her lips, he was so close. She closed her eyes once again and inched forward towards his lips, when finally they touched for the first time. His lips were like silk to her, so soft & cushion like. Matt thought her lips were amazing too, full but not too big, they were perfect.  
The kiss deepened as time went on, both moaning slightly at each other. Matt placed his hands on her cheeks pulling her even closer to him. He slowly moved Sophia onto her back and climbed on top, still kissing her. She reached up to his head, running her fingers through his brown hair, just pulling on it slightly now and again. This made him moan into her mouth and bite down her bottom lip.  
"I'm sorry, I can't help myself." Matt broke the kiss, his face showed that he was a little embarrassed. He didn't really know what she would think of it all, maybe it was too soon to make a move on her.  
"Ooh M.. that's alright" She kissed him on the lips gently. "I loved it." She winked at him and plunged into another kiss. She grabbed him by the head and pulled him down again. The kiss was deeper than ever before. It was sloppy but hard and passionate and that's what he loved.  
His hands trailed her upper body, her neck, shoulders, tops of her arms and her chest, touching her soft skin. His fingers ran underneath her top bikini straps, making his way to the tied bow around the back of her neck and started to slowly undo them. She lifted her head up a little so he could have better access to them. Once he'd undone them, he slowly slid them down her chest. His hands found the straps located on her back and again she lifted up so he could get at them easier.  
He slid her bikini top off her slowly, making her moan out again as the cool breeze from the opened window hit her, making her nipples harden in front of him.  
"You're such a tease Matthew." She breathed, her eyes closed, smiling to herself.  
"I know baby!" 

Matt put his hands underneath her and picked her up so she was now sitting on her knees, on the bed in front of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers flicking the bottom of his hair. His lips crashed against her once again, she could feel the excitement in his kiss. He didn't waste anytime in exploring her mouth. His tongue slipped through her lips, gliding over hers, making her whole body tingle. Whilst kissing her, his hands wandering down her chest on onto her breasts. He cupped them both gently, ever so slightly squeezing them.  
"M-Matt, ooh..." She enjoyed the feeling of his touch, she could feel the burning sensation build in her core. He moved his lips away from hers and started to trail kisses along her jawline. He made his way down to her neck, still caressing her breasts. His thumbs would flick over her rock hard nipples every so often, making her gasp.  
He was certainly making her want him more than she ever could imagine. She'd never felt so much intimacy with anyone, not even her past boyfriends.  
It wasn't just Sophia that was extremely turned on by all of it, Matt was too! All the teasing he was doing to her was making him harden in his pants. Sophia could feel his hardness rub against her body, making her bite down on his lip.

~ Brian's Part ~  
"I'll be right out to ya!" He shouted at Matt and Sophia but they didn't seem to hear him as they were too busy laughing and joking with each other. Brian's not really the jealous type but he felt a weird sensation run through him seeing the way Matt was being with her. He'd started developing feelings for Sophia after one of the bands huge parties about 5 years ago. Everyone was going crazy, having fun and there she was, looking stunning in her tight black dress. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as it was the first real time he'd seen her like that. He thought she looked stupidly sexy and certain things happened in his pants. (If you get me ;P)  
"I n-need better clothes on." He searched the whole room for suitable clothes to wear but in his state, couldn't find what he was looking for.  
"Fuck it.. Just boxers will do." With that, he stripped down to his boxer shorts and proceeded to walk out his room and head for Matt's room.  
He got just outside of the door when he heard some unusual noises coming from inside. He placed his ear to the door to have a better listen and see if he could figure out what was going on. Even in the drunken state he was in, he still could make out the noises and associate them with sexual behaviour.  
"What the actual fuck?!" This actually made him sober up even so slightly.  
He knocked on the door and waited for one of them to answer. He heard footsteps gradually getting louder and the door swung open.  
"MATTHEW buddy... IM BACK! You miss me??" He shouted, slapping his friend in the stomach.  
"Eerr.. yeah, I guess.." He replied, looking over at Sophia who was still lying on the bed, topless.

~ Normal ~  
"Oh wow Sophia, your breasts are puuuuurrrrfecccttt" Brian sat down next to her on the bed and put his hand on her cheek and slowly caressed it, just like Matt did. Sending shocks through her once again, she leaned in to kiss him. There lips touch for the first time that night and it quickly became passionate. Matt stood behind them looking puzzled at what he was witnessing. It was strangely satisfying to him and turned him on a little but more.  
Sophia broke the kiss and stood up from off the bed and turned her head to face Matt who was now standing behind her.  
"This might sound crazy to you both but.... I really want to fuck both of you!" Biting her bottom lip with the gleam in her eyes, waiting for the guys responses.  
Brian looked at Matt and nodded and Matt smirked at him.  
"Hell fucking yeahhh!" Brian was first to answer, grabbing Sophia by her waist and pulling her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers, his hands grabbing at the seem of shorts, un doing the button and zipper. He slowly slid them down her smooth and toned legs revealing her white laced underwear.  
"Holy fuck!"  
Whilst Brian and Sophia were still kissing, Matt came up behind her and placed his hands around her waist, holding her from behind. Running his hands over her soft skinned body, making her arch her back. The feeling of having both of these guys made her whole body feel weak. She wanted this, needed it in fact!  
Matt started to kiss and nibble on her right ear whilst moving his hands over her body. Brian was still running his hands over her hips and outer thighs. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them down. There she was, completely naked in front of the two guys she's dreamed of having sex with. They both thought she looked incredible!  
"Oh Sophia, jesus baby." Matt groaned, pressing up against her body.

The guys wasted no time in removing their own clothes, completely in awe of her still, not taking their eyes off her body.  
Brian led Sophia towards the bed and pushed her down. Now lay on her back, Sophia ran her hands against the bed sheets, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Brian made his way onto the bed, leaning over her, kissing her gently on his lips. He grinned at her and moved his head down towards her sensitive area. She gasped, making them both smile. Matt lay down next to Sophia, running his hands up and down her body.  
"You g-guys, ughhh.." She squirmed underneath Brian, this was getting too much for her. Her body was going to explode!  
She felt his hot breath against her vagina, making it tingle. For a brief moment, he looked into her eyes and then dived his mouth onto to her soaking wet vagina.  
It made her squeal with excitement.  
"Oh my god, yes!" The pleasure hit her like a bus. His tongue flicking over her clit and pushing into her entrance sent her wild.  
At this moment in time, she saw Matt stroking himself beside her, eyes closed and mouth wide open. She thought he looked extremely sexy. She could have him there and then. She reached over, shaking as she was being pleasured greatly and tapped him on the chest. He opened his eyes to look at her, still stroking himself slowly.  
"W-want me to, ooh, take care of that for you?' Trying her hardest not to scream from Brian's incredible work, she asked Matt something she's been waiting to ask him for a while.  
"Ooh yeah baby! Please do!" He bit down on his lip, his eyes lit up with excitement.  
Matt got himself up from lying down and kneeled over her head, his penis creating a shadow over her face.  
"Jesus Matt, you look HUGEEE close up." She smiled and winked at him. Shortly after she took the tip into her mouth, making him cry out. She slowly sucked on it, teasing him like he did her earlier. Soon enough, she had his whole length in her mouth, sucking him hard. 

5 minutes went by and she was close! She could feel the burn in the bottom of her stomach and into her core. Brian licked and sucked her faster and harder wanting her come into his mouth. Wasn't long till she was screaming and pulling on his hair, coming in his mouth. Her whole just shut down, feeling heavy. The orgasm was so strong, nothing like she'd felt before.  
"Ooh Bri.. Oh jesus, fuckkkk."  
Brian got up and wiped his mouth, leaning over to kiss her once again. Matt was now lying back down on the bed next to her again. Sophia rolled over on to her side and lifted her leg over him and straddle his legs. She grabbed his penis, rubbing it along her wet vagina, in between her flaps, against her clit that was still on fire from the orgasm. It made him moan loud, he could handle the teasing from her, it was too much. Sophia lent over and started to kiss him passionately, trailing her fingers along his hard on, making it twitch. He soon grabbed his penis upright and pushed down on her hips making himself enter her at quite a force.  
"M-Matt, fuck." He was so big inside her, she's never felt anyone as big before in her life. 'They don't call him horsecock for nothing' she thought.  
He had hold of her hips gently moving her up and down on him, making her arch her back and moan out. She placed her hands on his chest and started moving her hips with him, finding a rhythm. Soon she was bouncing up and down on him at a steady pace, moaning and panting. The room was filled with the noise of heavy breathing and moans of pleasure. Matt grabbed Sophia's backside helping her ride him. Spreading open her cheeks, making her feel even more than before. Matt started to taking control of her, slamming his hips up into her, plowing in and out of her tight vagina.  
Brian stood behind her, running his hands up her thighs, feeling the wetness dripping down her legs. It spurted him on, wrapping his hand around his penis. He guided it in line with her asshole. Not knowing how she would react to him sticking it in her ass. He took the risk and slowly entered her.  
"What the fuck?" She cried out at the pain she felt in her rear end.  
"It's okay baby, i'll be gentle, I promise." Brian piped up, pushing himself into her inch by inch.  
"Ugh.. okay."  
He soon found a slow gentle rhythm, no where near the speed in which Matt was going at. Sophia could feel herself getting close once more. He was plunging in and out of her, stretch her open. He felt so good to her. Every thrust she'd cry out loud. Matt wasn't quiet in the events either, groaning loud, tightly grabbing her waist, forcing her down on to him. The pain from Brian's work was soon gone and he started thrusting faster and harder inside her ass. Soon matching the rhythm of Matt.  
There she was, in the middle of the two guys she's wanted for so long, getting pleasured from both of them. It was all too much, her body on overload. It felt like it was going to explode.  
"You guys, I'm so close." She cried out once more, digging her fingernails into Matt's chest. Matt looked up at her, semi smiling, trying to mask the extreme pleasure he was receiving.  
"Come on baby girl, come for us! You feel so tight and sooooo wet, ugh." The sound of Matt's voice saying those words sent her over the edge. They both could feel her tighten even more around them.  
"Oh god, I'm gunna c-." She couldn't finish the sentence as she was squeezing her legs against Matt's, head flung back, mouth wide open, her orgasm hit her. Matt felt her juices all over his penis, still continuing to thrust inside her, keeping a constant pace. Brian still keeping himself inside her too. He could feel his orgasm getting close. The feel of Sophia's orgasm send shocks through him.  
Her body was slowly coming down of the incredible feeling so just experienced, both of the guys still going at it hard.  
"Jesus Soph, I'm gunna spill my load." Straight after, Brian pulled out of her ass. She felt a warm and wet substance cover her back, making her moan.  
It wasn't long till Matt was feeling close to it either. His thrust were faster and had become erratic. Her hips slamming down on him. The sound of slapping skin filled the room.  
"Fuck yes.. I'm gunnaaaa... FUCK!" Matt grabbed hold of her hips and slammed them down. She felt his warm substance fill her up. His eyes were closed, mouth was open, crying out in complete pleasure.  
"Oh Matt!" She grinded him through his orgasm. Holding on to his chest still, feeling his heartbeat racing. 

"Well, I never thought that would happen!" Matt looked at Sophia who was lying on the bed with her head on Brian's chest. She gave him a smile and motioned for him to lie down with her. He slid down and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist and his face in her neck.  
"I could seriously do this again sometime." Brian spoke out to the two of them.  
"Yeah me too." Sophia agreed with him, placing her hand on top of Matt's.  
"I think I am THE luckiest girl in the world. I love you guys."  
With that, they all drifted off to sleep, holding each other close, loving the life they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it!!  
> She got the guys she wanted and I'd say she's pretty happy (I would be, I know that ;P) LOLLLL!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Any feedback would be awesome, good or bad, I don't mind :)
> 
> Mwahh :3


End file.
